Tamotsu
by Not Just Another Shadow
Summary: Watch Tamotsu go through life whilst putting up with the Vizards and getting his girlfriend out of trouble.


**Hey guys this is my new bleach story. A few months after Aizen. Aizen's dead and Ichigo still had his powers. The fullbringer arc never happened.**

* * *

><p>Tamotsu was a handsome teen he was tall but not overly so (Chad). He had an average build and was muscular, he hid those muscles all the time though, he had messy blonde hair that was just about to his shoulders (Ichigo's when it was long just blonde like Harribel). His eyes were a light silver and full of emotion, he didn't have any friends however, for one reason, he didn't talk. Everyone thought he was mute, none of the girls wanted to look weird by talking to him and most of the boys bullied him, he never fought back though, he just stood up and walked away.<p>

The real reason he didn't talk was because nobody talked too him, there was no other reason.

He always avoided Ichigo and his friends, he didn't want the hassle, he also avoided the Shinigami, thankfully though none of them were there when that event happened, the event that changed his life.

* * *

><p>110 years ago after the vizards were banished<p>

"This isn't right." Shouted an enraged Tamotsu. "They showed that they are in control, they shouldn't have been banished."

"What if they lose control, hmm, what then." One of the captains said venom in their voice.

"QUIET" boomed the captain commander. "They may be part Shinigami, but they are also part Hollow, they may turn into a soul eating monster."

Tamotsu was pissed, he was going to say something but thought better of it, instead he just turned round walked out flipping off the captains behind him.

* * *

><p>'Hey, that was the last time I saw soul society, I wonder what its like now.' Tamotsu thought before the door opened reviewing someone he had someone he had manage to miss so far, apparently this wasn't his lucky day. 'Shinji, Fuck really, please don't notice me, please don't notice me' his pleas went unanswered however.<p>

"Tamotsu, long time no see" Shinji said cheerfully, not noticing anything wrong.

Everybody turned their head towards him. He was sweating bullets. 'Oh fuck this' he thought, and he exited his gigai. This earned him stares from the spiritually aware people, as he flipped off Shinji and dove out the window.

"Shinji, we need to talk now." said Ichigo with the others in his group, Shinji gulped and they went to the roof.

"Shinji, how do you know him and his name. HE'S FUCKIN MUTE!" Ichigo asked, Shinji looked confused, "Wait, mute?" A look of realization appeared on his face. "Have any of you tried talking to him?" They all looked at each other before shaking there heads. "That's why then, idiots, now lets go get him." Said Shinji before shunpoing away followed by Ichigo.

Shinji and Ichigo found him quickly, Shinji pinned him to the floor. "Tamotsu seriously stop running, I'm tired." Shinji whined Tamotsu looked at him, "what the hell is your problem" He said shocking Ichigo with his voice. "We just want to talk, come with me." Shinji said dragging Tamotsu to the wearhouse followed by Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys come up here I got a surprise for you." Yelled Shinji. Seconds later Hiyori exited followed by five others. "Dude we see Ichigo all the time, it's not a surprise" Love said. "He means me baka." A voice said behind them. The six turned to him And their jaws hit the floor. "T-Tam..." She began but before she could finish another voice shouted. "Tamotsu-Kun." Tamotsu was tackled by Mashiro who was snuggling into his chest. She had just returned. "Were where you?" She asked. "You wasn't in soul society I just checked, and no I didn't ask anybody" Tamotsu smiled and stroked her hair with his hand.<p>

"What the hell is up with those two?" Ichigo whisperd to Shinji. "It's complicated." Shinji sighed before he continued. "Basically Tamotsu is Mashiro's boyfriend, when she was banished he stayed, she thought he forgot about her, anyway as soon as she was allowed back in she went looking for him, she only just returned." Ichigo was shocked. "But she is so immature. How can he put up with her?" Shinji smiled. "He loves the way she is including her personality, I have never seen him even slightly annoyed by her."

"It doesn't matter, it only matters that I'm here now." Tamotsu said, hugging her. "hey we have to go to soul society soon. You coming." Shinji asked. Tamotsu's face went pale. "I don't think that's possible." Tamotsu said. "Why not?" Asked hiyori calmly. "Well after C.C banished you I tried to reason with him to let you back in, anyway I ended up getting angry and left society..." He said mumbling the end. "Sorry what was that last part?" Asked Shinji. "I flipped him off." He said, irritated.

Mashiro looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please come." She said in her child voice. Kensei smiled, not even he could resist that, surprisingly though he did, barely, but then her lip started to quiver. "I'll go for you, just please don't cry." He said hugging her tighter. "Yaaaaay." She shouted hugging him back. "Okay, Shinji you still haven't told me how you know him" Shinji scratched the back of his head, "oh yeah he was my third seat." Then they got ready to go to soul society. Not before Tamotsu covered himself in a clock however. "See ya later Ichigo" Shinji said before the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys reviews would be great.<strong>

**NJAS**


End file.
